


From Slasher To Slave

by Anonymous



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Bottom Jason, Brainwashing, Cum on Feet, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot licking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Musclebear Jason, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Tickling, Top Original Characters, cum from nose, foot tickle, nipple suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A middle aged man wants to stop Jason from murdering innocent peoples.But he wants to stop him in his own way.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Capturing Jason

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jason Voorhees... and I love hypnosis stuff...  
> Since I can't find about Jason being hypnotized, I decided to write it.  
> Hope you will like it... I don't write good.

_Come on!! Please, show yourself!!!_

It was the first thought of a bald and middle aged man, who has the name as George.

He was in the middle of the woods, that surround Crystal Lake. He had walked inside for hours, trying to find a person, without success.

_Where could he be?_

George sighed knowing that he wasted another time. Thirty minutes have passed since sunset, a reason for him to get back into his house before it will be dark outside, if he doesn't want to get lost into the woods. He couldn’t deny that he was a little disappointed for not finding him again and that he should retry tomorrow, whising to be more luck.

He walked, stepping more quickly, trying to reach at his home before the dark will come and he won’t be able to see the pathway that could guide him to where he should be.

He was in the middle of his thoughts while walking. He thought that at the first day he could have easily found him… or maybe the contrary, since everyone who went at the lake got brutally killed in the same day. And now George wasted the third day of searching for him.

“Where could he b-UGH!” the man was muttering to himself, not keeping attention at his steps as he bumped into something…

…or someone.

He lifted his head, looking curious at what he got bumped into.

And hi eyes widened in surprise.

At the same time, a smirk appeared on his face.

_Speaking for the evil…_

George was standing still in front of the figure of a man, who he was searching for three days. A big bulky and muscled man, some inches taller than him, wearing a blue coveralls, with a hockey mask in his bald head and he was holding a machete in his right hand.

He was the same man who created fear and terror, spreading the blood of young and innocent victims at the camping of the Crystal Lake. The same man who is targeted by the police, but nobody of them was able to find and capture him. How he was able to avoid the police was still a mystery.

The same man, who carried the name… that only naming it could make everyone, who live close to the lake or wood, shiver in fear.

And the name was…

Jason…

Jason Voorhees.

And now he was really in front of George, standing on his feet.

George could sense a little fear as he was slightly trembling, but instead of running away from him, like everyone did, he remained still, with a smirk still printed on his face as he was looking up, eyes meeting Jason’s. George lifted his hand and gave the killer a small wave.

“Hey Jason… I was searching for you… you were so hard to find” chuckled innocently as he moved his hand, digging it into the pocket of his pants, finding what he needed.

Jason looked down to the unknown man as he squeezed tightly his machete on his hand. Then he stepped, advancing on the unknown man, raising his weapon in air in attempt to kill him. 

“Waitwait Jason!” George tremblingly raised his arm, praying Jason to stop “Before you could kill me…”

Jason tilted his head in curious as he stopped, lowering a little his machete down. George was breathing heavily, scared as he was squeezing something inside his pocket.

Inside his pocket there was his only chance to get out alive.

_If it won’t work… then I’m really fucked._

He pulled out of his pocket something that looked like a golden pocket watch, joined by a golden chain. George made a long and deep breath, wishing himself a good luck, hoping to get out alive, before he thrusted his item in front of him.

Then he started to swing his pocket watch forth and back, forth and back in front of Jason’s confused eyes “Look at it, Jason”.

The giant killer tilted his head in confusion , but at the same time he was curious. He addressed his eyes on the swinging clock, trying to realize what the man had in mind to do to him.

Georgie could notice through the eye-holes of the hockey’s mask that Jason’s eyes were moving side to side, understanding that he was following the swinging movement of his clock. And it was what he wanted the killer to do.

He knew that it was too early that Jason could fell into a trance-like state. But if Georgie knows how to play cards well, this could happen.

“Just keep staring at this pretty clock… swinging back and forth… back and forth…” he hissed quietly, trying to half-entrancing the psycho “Try to relax your mind, sweet… keep staring at his sweet movement…”.

Some seconds had passed as Georgie could feel drops of sweat running down on his bald head. He hasn’t seen any reaction from Jason yet. His heart racing at thousand at the mere thought of being able to become slaughter if the attempt to hypnotize Jason were to fail.

“Free your mind and relax… focus on this clock…” Georgie whispered, feeling desperate inside of himself “focus on his fancy movement… try to free your mind and relax…”.

Luckily, after some seconds, a sigh of relief escaped from Georgie’s mouth, after noticing some signs of Jason starting to fall into trance. First, his arms started to relax and slowly go limp. So limp that Jason dropped his machete to the ground. Then, he leaned forward slightly, letting his arms move in the void as his eyes were wide and his irises moving side to side following the swinging movement of the pocket watch. As the last sign of the hypnosis that is working was Jason’s facial expression, starting to become blank.

A grin appeared on Georgie’s face, now sure he made it. Jason Voorhees, as known as the killer who spread terror around Crystal Lake, terrifying thousands of tourists and killing many innocents, was now falling into the hypnotic state.

It was a worst thing for Jason facing against Georgie, who resulted to be one of the acclaimed psychologist, one of the major experts in hypnotic specialties. It explains how he was able to put so quickly Jason into his trance-state. Georgie was aware of all the murders, that took place there or at the camping and, from the testimonies of the survivors and the history of the boy drowned into the lake many years ago, he learned about the culprit of the massacre. From that, he took one of the biggest decision of his life: put the end of Jason’s reign of terror.

But he has no plans to kill him or turn him over to the police. Because he had some great plans for Jason…

Or better, some 'dirty' plans for him.

He could feel some excitement shivering through his body as he kept swinging his pocket watch in front of Jason’s dull eyes, still hypnotizing him “Look at this pretty clock… making sweetly movement back and forth… back and forth…”. He had only to put the slayer more and more deeply into his hypnotic state. In only that way, George could feel safe.

_… focus on the clock… focus on this pretty clock… sweet movement… back and forth… back and forth…_

As much as Jason wanted to, he just couldn't look away from that magnificent clock swinging in front of his eyes.

What he could do was only just stare at it…

…stare at it…

…stare…

“Free your mind and relax… free your mind and relax…” Jason could hear his hypnotist keeping repeat the same things, with his sweet tone of his voice.

_… free the mind… free the mind… relax… relax…_

Then he added “… obey to me, Jason… obey to me… obey to your master… obey to your master… I’m your master…”.

_...obey to him… obey to him… obey to my master… obey to my master… my master…_

“… obey to me… obey to me… I’m your new master… obey… obey…” continued repeating George, accompained by the hypnotic swinging of his pocket watch.

_… obey to him… obey to him… my master… obey… obey…_

After kept hypnotizing Jason for five minutes, Georgie decided that it was enough… for now. Then he stopped swinging his pocket watch as he pulled it away from Jason’s eyes.

Jason was standing firmly erect, like in a soldier pose. His eyes were dull and half closed as the drools were coming down from the corner of his mouth. A typical expression of the one fully under his hypnotic state.

Georgie was smiling, admiring Jason in his hypnotic state as if he was proud of his greatest work. He had still to continue with the hypnotic session with him, but for now it was enough for him since he gained more time to bring Jason at his house and return to hypnotize him again before he could wake up from hypnosis.

Smirking, George got closer to Jason, looking into his dull eyes trough the mask as he gave the killer some sweet caress on his cheek. Then he gave him some light slaps. Like he has expected, as hypnotized, Jason didn't react as he stood still. Like waiting for some orders from his master.

"Now, follow me" ordered George. Jason nodded.

They started moving together, Jason following behind his master, leaving his machete on the ground.

Then they both disappeared between the trees...

...and into the darkness.


	2. Erasing Jason's memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the second chapter, hope you will like it.
> 
> Sorry if I don't write so good.

“Are you still there?”

While walking back home throught the forest, George sometimes turns his head behind only to make sure that his catch, Jason, was still being under his control and following him.

And every time he sees Jason goofly walking behind him, under the effect of hypnosis, a smirk appears on his face.

_So cute…_

They were walking for almost twenty minutes from when they met the first time, but now they are finally close to George’s home.

“Finally…” George sighed in relief, tired for all day’s walking, as he arrived at his home. Seconds later Jason joined, placing himself next to his master.

“Nice place, isn’t it?” the man asked, crossing his arm, to the hypnotized killer, knowing that he won’t get any answer from him.

The house, where George lives, consists of two floors, with a porch in front of it and placed only fifty meters away from the lake, where there is a small pier. The place was surrounded by trees and really isolated. The nearest house was ten minutes away by car, so the place was perfect for those who want to live far from society. The place was so beautiful that was supposed to be really expensive to buy it, but in the face of all the murders that took place in nearby areas at the hands of Jason, no one would have dared to buy the house in terror of going in front of such a murderer. As a result, the owner of the building was forced to drastically lower the price just to sell it as soon as possible and run away from here. And this was an opportunity that George could not miss, since he needed a new home on the spot for when he would capture Jason.

“Let’s go inside, Jason” George spanked on Jason’s firmly ass. The hypnotized killer followed him.

They both climbed the stairs of the porch and stopped once they reached in front of the entrance door. George kneeled down, unfastening his dirty and mud-covered boots and took them off freeing his socked feet. 

Once he got to his feet, he glanced at Jason's boots, noting that, in addition to being dirty and covered in mud, they were also ruined and very worn, presenting some holes on it. and George could suppose that even his socks should be dirty and wet.

“Jason, take off your boots. I don’t want you to leave footprints inside my house” ordered the middle aged man.

The giant killer nodded at his master’s order as he too took off his boots. As George had guessed before, Jason’s socks were all soaked, dirty and also pierced, as his big toes were seen sticking out of the holes. Enough to dirty the floor.

“Socks too”

Jason raised his right foot, put his fingers inside the sock and slid it off the foot. He did the same with his left foot.

At the same moment the soles of his bare feet pressed against the warm wooden floorboards, he suddenly moaned in relaxation. George chuckled “I guess you wanted so much to take off the boots and socks, isn’t it?”.

Jason didn’t answer. His dull and half-closed eyes staring off ahead as his body was standing still in a soldier-like pose.

“I will take that as a yes, now let’s enter” said George, opening the door and inviting Jason to enter the house.

Inside the house, the place was well furnished and completely new, almost to envy many people. “Welcome to my house” George welcomed the killer with a smile as he laced his hand on his shoulder “Do you like this place?”.

Jason nodded.

“Happy to ‘hear’ that” George squeezed his shoulder and then teasingly spanked at his ass “Come with me”. Jason obeyed at his master and walked, following George from behind until they were in the living room. George patted on the couch, looking at his slave “Here. Lay on the couch”.

Jason did what he was told as he sat on the couch and laid on it. George helped him by grabbing his ankles and lifting his bare feet until he placed them on the cushioned armrest of the couch. Then he grabbed a big cushion from the couch and adjusted it, placing behind Jason’s head so as to keep it up.

Once he noticed Jason was all comfy on his couch, with his blank expression as he was look ahead across the room. He sat at the edge of the couch, next to Jason and with his right hand, he placed it on Jason’s cheek as he caressed it with his thumb “Look at me, Jason”.

Jason addressed his dull and half closed eyes to his master’s eyes. George smirked.

“Good boy, now that you are all comfy and ready…” while saying it, George, with his left hand, pulled the pocket watch from his pants and showed it in front of Jason’s eyes “… let’s continue with what we were doing in the woods”.

After saying that, the man started to swing his pocket watch “Jason, obey at me and look at this…”.

Jason, obviously for being under his master’s control, obeyed, immediately addressing his glance to the swinging medallion. And, like before in the woods, his half-closed eyes were imitating the swinging movement of it. like if his eyes were drawn to this such oscillation.

“Good boy… keep staring at its sweet movement…” George smirked, licking his lips as he run his fingers through Jason’s body, from his big chest and down, sensing the fabric of his coverall “… I know you want to keep watching… ”.

_… yes… yes… want to watch…sweet movement… sweet…_

Jason was paying more focus to the oscillating clock, trying to keep his eyes locked on its movement. He was doing it only because he must obey at his master.

Must obey at his master…

“… feel yourself letting go now… follow my watch swinging back and forth…” whispered George, keeping his fingers running down Jason’s coverall, until they go to the private parts of the killer.

Suddenly a moan escaped from under the hockey’s mask of Jason, feeling George’s hand rubbing at his bulge . The sounds of Jason’s moan was music for George’s ears as a devious smile appeared on his face.

“… you love your master… you love to serve and obey… serve and obey…” Georgie in the other hand was swinging his pocket watch in front the blank eyes of Jason, on the other hand he was squeezing the bulge of Jason’s coverall, making him moan again “… you live only to serve your master… you’re always happy to serve your master… your master is the only person of your live and you would do anything to make his happy… you live only to serve and obey at your master…”.

_… I love my master…_

_… I live only to serve my master…_

_… I will do anything for my master…_

These words echoed in Jason’s mind while he was getting more and more into the trance he got himself fell inside. George paused a little from talking, letting the words that he had said seep inside Jason’s mind before continuing.

“… forget your past… forget everything… your memories… your past… your identity…” if George wants to make Jason as the slave he always dreamed, he had to make him erase every memories and give him false identity “… you don’t need these… your memories are making you weak…”

George stroked Jason’s bulge, putting more pressure and moving faster than before. Jason continued to whine as his master could sense his cock becoming more and more hard under the fabric of his coverall.

“… listen carefully to me… once you reached the climax, your memories… your past… your identity…” George was breathing heavily, he couldn’t wait for the moment in which he would turn Jason as his slave forever “…will be erased… forgotten… them all… you won’t remember anything…”.

_… once climax… erase my memories… my past… my identity… I should forget everything… make me weak… I don’t need them…_

Jason kept watching the pocket watch swinging back and forth… back and forth… his eyes dull and half-closed moving side to side, imitating the pendulum…

His mouth gaped and he was drooling…

… eyes locked at the fascinating movement of George’s clock… back and forth…

… back and forth…

… _need to forget everything… for my master…_

_Jason! Stop watching the clock!_

Suddenly a voice, that only Jason could hear, sounded In his mind. It belonged to his mother.

_You need to stop! He is hypnotizing you! Stop looking at it and kill him!_

Jason always followed the will of his deceased mother, he killed all those people only for her… and he wanted to obey at her voice again.

But…

…at the same time he didn’t want to look away from the pendulum… to not hear his master’s voice. He was finding everything so beautiful, the pretty pocket watch and his hypnotic movement… and the calming sound of the voice of his master, he hadn’t felt so relaxed for a while, and he didn’t want to renounce everything. And the master taking care about his private parts… it feels so good for him.

“ _I’m sorry, mom. I want to obey at my master… everything is so beautiful and relaxing… it feels good…”_ the killer, while under the power of hypnosis, telepathically communicated to the voice of his deceased mother “ _... I don’t want to miss all of this… sorry, mom_ …”.

_Don’t say nonsense! He is molesting you! Be strong and kill that son of a bitch!_

But Jason ignored the voice of his mother inside his mind, preferring to focus all of his attention on the swinging movement of the pocket watch, that was really beautiful… and hypnotic. Staring at this beautiful thing, Jason could feel a feeling of well-being and relaxation… and he was loving it.

_Son!! Don’t ignore me!! Kill him!!_

Jason kept ignoring the voice, enjoying to be taken care from his master.

_He is almost at the limit…_

George licked his lips, breathing heavily and lustily. He had noticed how Jason squeezed his thighs and hips and curled his toes. Signs that Jason couldn’t hold it anymore and was going to explode.

“… keep looking at the clock and listen carefully to me… remember what I said before…” George, despite the fabric of Jason’s coverall that didn’t let him feel the skins, could feel that he was squeezing the head of the killer’s cock and then he stroked it faster “… once you reached at the climax, you should have forgot everything from your past to your identity… every memories you have… you won’t remember anything…”

Then George added “Nod if you understood”

Jason nodded slowly, with his eyes still locked on the pocket watch.

“Good…” George grinned “… get ready because you’re really close…”.

It is so fascinating about how much the hypnosis could do… despite the climax that Jason was going to reach and his body shaking so much, he never looked away from the pendulum, swinging right in front of his dull eyes.

“You’re so close, Jason!” exclaimed George excited as he was stroking more and more fast on Jason’s bulge.

Jason stiffened his body, squeezing more and more his hips and keeping his toes curled. He was acting like he was trying hardly to hold still a little more.

But without success.

George stopped swinging his pocket clock, admiring Jason’s body suddenly relaxed while a gigantic and damp spot was forming on the fabric of his coverall, more precisely at the level of his private parts. He could smell the sperm.

Jason had exploded. And now he was cumming inside his coverall.

“Good boy, Jason. Now let your memories be erased”

Jason breathed exhaustedly, rolling his eyes back his head as he was sighing in relief and at the same time he stretched his toes, relaxing them. He could feel a warm liquid on his stomach inside his clothes. He could also feel his mind going to disappear, feeling memories and thoughts disappearing and dissolving. He felt that he is going to be mindless, but he didn’t care.

Because he knew he made his master happy.

George smiled, rubbing his hand on the chest of Jason, massaging it “Good work, boy. I’m proud of you…”. He then gave Jason a pair of minutes to recover before positioning his pocket watch in front of his eyes and swinging it again “Now look at it again, Jason…”.

He didn’t need to say it twice, that Jason immediately obeyed him and started to keep staring at the clock.

“Tell me, Jason. Have you any memories of your past?”

Jason slowly shook his head as a ‘no’.

“Do you know who you are?”

Jason shook his head again.

“You don’t remember anything before we met?”

Same answer.

George grinned, now he had the confirmation that the objective of erasing all of his memories got a great success. Now Jason had become as a mindless man, who need one to give him an identity. And that one will be George himself.

“Now, keep looking at it… Jason…” whispered George, swinging back and forth his clock “… you’re now tired… you’re tired…”.

_… tired… I’m tired… master said I’m tired…_

Jason never felt so tired as his eyelids became more and more heavier. He would prefer to stay still awake, but the sound of his master’s voice and the hypnotic movement of the pendulum were like a lullaby for Jason.

“… you’re very… very tired… you need to relax and close your eyes…” said sweetly his master, trying to make Jason more and more sleepy “… close your eyes… close your eyes…”.

_… very tired… need to relax… close my eyes… close my…_

“…when I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep and you won't wake up until I will order you to do… and next time you will see my pocket watch again, you will immediately fall into more and more deeply under hypnosis …”

_… a snap… deep sleep… pocket watch… deeply under hypnosis…_

“Nod if you understood”

Jason nodded.

“Great, then…” George pulled away his pocket watch as he pressed his thumb and middle finger in front of a blank Jason’s face “…have a good dreams, Jason”.

After that, George snapped his fingers.

The sound of the snap of the fingers made Jason close completely his eyes as his head flopped down and started to snore. Jason was now in a deep sleep.

_So cute…_

George was admiring his new catch sweetly sleeping on the couch. He felt so lucky to having captured a big and sexy man like Jason to make him as a slave he ever dreamed.

But he still had to train him to be who George wanted him to be, and he is still halfway done. But once he terminated to convert the killer, who had terrified everyone at the lake, into an innocent slave, he could have fun with him every time he wants.

George was drooling at this thought, he was wondering about what he could do with the new slave once the conversion was completed. A small smile appeared on his lips, he was definitely going to enjoy the following morning when it comes. A whole lot for sure.

But for now…

…he should figure what to do with his own erection that had formed inside his pants.

He would love to use Jason’s ass for his sexual desires, but he didn’t want to make the things going fast. And he was too tired to hypnotize Jason again.

He was mumbling to himself, admiring Jason’s body… until he noticed his bare feet resting on the armrest.

And a smirk appeared on his face.


	3. Worshipping Jason's feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> I'm fucking weird.

Jason’s big soles.

With his big and thick toes.

His filthy toenails.

Those are what George had right in front of his face.

After he hypnotized Jason and put him into a deep sleep on the couch, doing all of that made him horny. Not wanting to made it all fast by fucking Jason’s ass, he decided to pay his attention on his bare feet, that were propping out of the armrest.

That’s why George is kneeling beside the sofa, with his face close to Jason’s soles. He had admired his feet from every angle, from his toes to his heels.

George didn’t know why, but he was feeling so intrigued about them. He never considered to have that kind of fetish, but as he kept admiring Jason’s bare feet, he could feel his cock throbbing so much for desire. He was breathing in lust and his heart racing at thousand.

He lifted his right hand, moving his index finger close at the ball of Jason’s left foot. Then he slowly run it down from the ball of the foot to the heel, like he was tracing a line on the smooth skin of the Jason’s left sole.

Suddenly, the left foot violently waved, making George retreat his finger. And chuckled, amused.

“Uuuuh… you’re so ticklish, eh?” teased George.

He tried to do it again. And Jason’s left foot waved again.

A grin appeared on George’s face as he lifted both his hands, stretching his fingers, and moved them close to Jason’s soles. He knew that Jason won’t wake up from his deep sleep until George won’t tell him to do. So he hadn’t nothing to worry. 

Once he placed the tips of his fingers on the balls of Jason’s bare feet, he started running them up and down along the surface of his soles.

“Tickletickletickle…” whispered George teasingly, with a smirk on his face.

He chuckled when he saw killer’s feet initially shaking, then immediately waving from side to side, like he was trying to avoid the ticklish touch while snoozing.

Even inside a deep sleep, a slightly smile appeared on Jason’s sleepy face, hidden behind his mask. George couldn’t see it, but he could imagine.

With his fingers, which continued to run up and down on the surface of Jason's soles, from the legs of his feet, crossing the arches up to the heels and back, feeling their smooth and soft skins, George decided to move them faster. The violent waving of Jason’s feet weren’t giving George’s big troubles in trying to tickle them.

Unexpectedly, George heard some giggles escaping from Jason’s mouth. Without stop tickling his soles, he lifted his head, trying to figure if Jason was strangely awake when he was supposed to still into a forced nap. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth when he noticed, through the eye-holes of the hockey’s mask, that Jason’s eyes were still closed.

_He was just sleep talking… no… more precisely… sleep giggling_

George chuckled, thinking about it, and returned to focus on Jason’s big soles.

While toying with Jason’s soles, George couldn’t stop but admire his bulky toes curling and wiggling. And George was loving it “Good boy, keep your toes wiggling… tickletickle…”.

With the sensation of a smooth skins of Jason’s soles through his fingertips, with the addition of the view of Jason’s feet and toes reacting at the tickle, plus the sound of Jason’s giggles, that were music for George’s ears, the hypnotist couldn’t do anything but enjoy so much all of this, breathing so heavily as he felt his cock hard and pulsating.

“… tickletickletickle…” the hypnotist kept whispering with his teasingly voice, his fingertips running up and down on the bare skins of Jason’s soles.

The sleeping slasher kept giggling, with his bare feet waving side to side and with his toes wiggling.

_Ok, this is enough._

After he kept tickling Jason’s soles for five minutes, he felt his fingers a little sore and he stopped. Consequently, Jason stopped giggling and now he returned to snore, making again a cute scene for his hypnotist.

Who smirked.

“Good boy, keep sleeping for me…” whispered as he slid his fingers between Jason’s thick toes, squeezing them.

Keeping admiring his new catch sleeping like a baby, suddenly something pinched his nose…

…something strong…

…something smelly and musky…

…something that in some strange way had captured George’s interest.

He realized only now that his nose was enough close to the bare feet of the sleeping slasher.

And immediately he let his curiosity overtook him only to do something that he would never do. Neither in 100 years.

He buried his nose under the toes, touching the smooth and bare skins of Jason’s soles, and immediately made a deep sniff. Making the stinky and musky smell trespass his nostrils.

Then he shoved his head away, rolling his eyes and making a loud moan.

_OH… GOD!_

He was liking it! He doesn’t know why or how… but he was really liking the smell. So much.

But so much… that he returned to bury his nose under Jason’s toes again. And he made another moans every time he inhaled the stinky scent of the feet from a giant killer who had been walking for hours… or days… who know? And George was enjoying that.

His cock kept pulsating inside his pants.

Being guided by the smell of Jason’s bare feet, George did something he never thought he would do. It was like his instinct had said him to do. To do something weird…

Grabbing hold of both feet with his hands he sticked out his tongue, leaning it close to one of the soles, touching the bare skin.

And George started to lick, brushing his tongue up and down on the surface of one of Jason’s feet.

The movement of his tongue was just one: he started from the bottom of the heel, running it all the way to the sole, and stopping just at the ball of the foot, right underneath the toes before going back down again and repeat the same movement.

He made sure to not miss any spot or wrinkle while stroking his tongue against Jason’s sole, leaving smears of saliva on it. He kept moaning in blissfully, tasting the wet, slightly salty taste of sweats in Jason’s foot and sniffing the stinky and musky smell from the toes.

A shiver ran through his spine.

He felt his dick still pulsating and was getting harder and harder that it was pressing against the fabric of his pants. He slid his hand inside the underwear and freed his throbbing cock out of his pants.

His heart was absurdly beating so fast as George felt the blood boiling and circulating over all his body.

He stopped licking for a moment, so he could make some deep breaths. Then he wrapped his hand around the base of the cock and started to stroke it. After that, he immediately repositioned his lips at the ball of Jason’s foot and returned to lick.

He let the desire consume him and made him hungrily licking, worshipping, and salivating over size on the sole.

It took five minutes for him to completely cover the surface of Jason’s foot with saliva. And now it was the turn for his thick toes.

Running his tongue up from the sole of the foot, he reached at the tip of Jason’s big toe and, opening widely his mouth, the hypnotist started to suck it. Like it was a lollipop.

While sucking every toe, George made sure to slide his tongue on the space between them, cleaning of the sweat and bits of dirt that Jason had collected for who knows how long.

Some minutes had passed by when the hypnotist finished with the toe sucking.

And now it was the turn for Jason’s other foot.

Some amount of time had passed before George finished worshipping with the other foot.

And now, George was admiring his handiwork… both Jason’s feet were resting in the armrest, with their soles and toes all shiny and wet of saliva. He could notice some amount of saliva running down the soles, wetting the cushion of the armrest.

“So… beautiful…” muttered to himself George, enjoying the show as he was still stroking his shaft.

He felt that his dick could take no more and he was so close to explode. Then he got up on his feet, grabbed both Jason’s bare feet and held them tightly, sliding his erection between the space formed by the arches of Jason’s feet. He slowly began to rock, back and forth, pressing Jason’s feet together as much as he could. His dick was already covered with pre-cum, so George was spreading it over the soles, mixing it with saliva and making the skin of the surface of the feet more lubed.

He moaned and felt dizzy with euphoria, as his aching cock rubbed repeatedly against the bare skin of the killer’s soles. He bucked his hips forward, faster and faster, Jason’s toes brushing against his pubic hair. Then he started stroking his cock between Jason’s toes, then on his soles.

While moaning, he gave a quick look at Jason’s face… or better… Jason’s mask. He saw that the slasher was still sleeping and snoring, like a baby, not aware that his hypnotist was literally fucking his bare feet.

Thinking about it, combined with his cock rubbing against the ‘lubed’ skins of Jason’s soles send George over the edge.

And he came.

“FUCK!” he cried, as fire ripped through his entire body. He felt wave after wave of semen explode from his cock.

And then another wave of semen…

And another…

His orgasm was really so intense that he could nearly lose the equilibrium and fall on the floor. But he managed to keep standing on his feet.

While cumming, he could see that all of his semen, flying out of his penis, splashed all over Jason’s tender soles, up his arches, his heels, his ankles…

He placed the tip of his cock on Jason’s toes, making sure to leave the last drops of his cum on there.

George breathed heavily, exhausted... but happy.

Jason's feet was now barely seen, all covered with cum from the tips of his toes to the bottom of his heels. 

"It was really awesome!" George screamed joyfully "We should do it again".

keeping admiring Jason's messed feet, he glanced curiously at the time in his pocket watch, finding that it was really late and it was better for him to go to sleep. so he moved next to Jason's face and moving closer to his face, caressing his cheek "Jason... Jason my dear... I have to go, it's getting late... but don't worry, I have a great program in mind for us together...".

He villainy chuckled and continued.

"So... have a good dreams and see you tomorrow" said in conclusion before giving Jason a goodnight kiss on his mask "And thank you for making me discover my new kind of fetish".

Then George moved away, leaving the sleeping slasher lying down on the couch, with his messed feet resting on the armrest.

While climbing on the stairs, a grin appeared on his face.

He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he will enjoy so much the following day when it comes.

But really so much.

And he couldn't wait for the day to come.


	4. A musclebear named Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so much time. Hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway :)

The sun's rays passed through the window, after he came up behind the mountains and hit George's eyes, waking him, with a large smile on his face.

_What a good sleep._

He was sleeping blissfully on his double bed after having a little fun with Jason and his big feet last night. And all night he could not dream anything other than about the killer, now asleep on the sofa, with his bare feet all covered in seeds and rested on the armrest.

Thinking about Jason’s soles, with the cum now probably dry and sticky, made George feel a little horny as he felt his dick slowly growing under the fabric of his pajama pants. He grinned, massaging his bulge on his pants, and whispered “Jason will handle you”.

He lifted his blanket and pulled his legs out of his bed and now he was sitting on the edge. He made some stretching with his arms and slipped his bare feet into his slippers.

He put himself a night robe, covering his naked upper body as he went out of his bedroom and climbed down the stairs.

_Let’s see how is he. But, breakfast first._

The sweet sound of Jason's snoring echoed the room. The slasher was still laid on the couch, where he was left a day earlier.

_So cute…_

Georgie was standing right in front of Jason’s bare feet, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. He took some moment to admire his new slave, before placing the cup on the coffee table in front of the couch and moved his fingers close to Jason’s soles.

_Time to wake him…_

The man grinned diabolically, his finger’s tips drilling on the soft arches right under the ball of Jason’s feet. Then he wiggled his fingers, running them up and down on Jason’s soles, tickling him “Wakey… Wakey… time to wake up, Jason…”.

For the first three seconds, not any reaction had been seen. At the fourth, something happened. Jason’s bare feet twitched and jerked. Some giggles escaped from slasher’s mouth.

“Wakey… Wakey… Jason…” the hypnotist kept running his wiggling fingers up and down and up and down on the surface of both Jason’s feet. The victim kept curling and stretching his toes as he waved his feet side to side. His head was shaking and he kept giggling more and more.

Consequently, Jason’s eyes suddenly widened, but without stopping to laugh, feeling fingers drilling up and down on his sensitive soles.

“Good, you’re awake now…” George stopped tickling the soles and after that he slid his fingers between Jason’s toes, squeezing them “Jason, now sit up and look at me”.

At that order, suddenly some mechanism activated inside Jason’s mind as he felt that he should-

_Obey at my master… I should obey at my master…_

Then Jason pulled himself up, sitting up on the couch, staring at his master with his blank and dull eyes. Same for his expression. His mouth was dropped as he was drooling from the corner of it.

_Master…_

He remained still, sitting on the sofa, awaiting further orders from his master.

George couldn’t do anything but feel so excited “Good boy”. He gave Jason’s toes a squeeze before unlocking his fingers between them and stepped in front of the couch. Jason’s glance followed him as he turned himself towards him, moving his bare feet from the armrest to the floor.

The master looked into Jason’s dull eyes through the holes of his mask, sweetly caressing his cheek as he ordered “Now, get on your feet”.

Jason obeyed and got up from the couch, revealing to be so much taller than George remembered. And for this, he started to breath heavily, feeling his level of horniness increasing more and more. He always loved to dominate big guys, and now he had one all for him right in front of him.

He moved his hand up, reaching to the zip of Jason’s coveralls and slowly slid it down until the end. Then he tugged down his suit to his waist, freeing his arms from the sleeves and revealing his hulking upper body covered with his dirty white, mangled and torn T-shirt. That was also tight enough that all the features of every muscle in the body were evident… his big and meaty pecs, his thick and muscled biceps, his wide shoulders, his big and muscled belly and… his big nipples protruding under the t-shirt.

Feeling so much excited like a child who is unwrapping the Christmas gifts, he didn’t lose any second to grab Jason’s ruined t-shirt and tore it violently, revealing Jason’s naked upper body, mostly covered with hairs from chest to belly.

What George saw, left him really without words for amazed as his heart raced at 1000 and at the same time he was drooling so much for the desire to touch Jason’s hairy body. He had a strong kink for ‘muscled bears’ and now there was one right in front of him. It was like having a most beautiful treasure of the world… and it was all just for him, only him.

“You’re so… so handsome…”

His trembling hands slowly moved closer to Jason’s hairy and massive pecs, making some deep breaths and still not believing that he was living his dream. Once he felt his fingers ruffling chest’s hairs, he began to massage Jason’s exposed pectorals, feeling now so much horny as his cock started to harden inside his pajama’s pants.

Keeping squeezing and massaging Jason’s big pecs, his thumbs sweetly caressed the nipples, rubbing them up and down, making the slasher moan.

“Are you liking it, eh?” his voice was full of lust as he stopped squeezing the massive pectorals and now he was gently stroking Jason’s erect nipples with two fingers, before pinching them.

Jason moaned again both with pain and pleasure. And he kept doing that as long as his master kept playing with his erogenous zones.

George returned to massage Jason’s pecs after one minutes of nipple pinching, his hands squeezed Jason’s massive pecs as he felt the blood boiling inside his circulatory system. He couldn’t resist anymore and just a second later his face was buried between Jason’s big and hairy pecs.

_I’m in heaven…_

Moaned George, rubbing his face into the space between Jason’s pecs, sensing the hairs tickling his nose. His hands were running up and down over Jason’s upper body, from shoulders to his muscled belly, trying to feel every muscle rubbing against the palm of his hands.

With his nose buried inside the hairs of the massive pectorals, making sounds of pleasure every single time he sniff, inhaling enough musk and sweat to almost fill up their nostrils. He already expected that Jason could smell like this, since he was wearing dirty and mangled clothes and probably never had a shower for months… maybe? But the hypnotist didn’t care about it, he was more than happy to feel how smelly was his new slave.

After the good five minutes of sniffing, George stopped as he rested his head on Jason’s chest as a pillow, and wrapped his arms around him. He needed some break, just to catch some breaths.

“Woah!” exclaimed happily, trying to hug tightly Jason.

After catching some breaths, he freed Jason from his arms as he made a step back. And suddenly he took of his night robe, throwing it on the couch, making himself naked only for the upper body… like Jason.

“Flex your arms for me” he suddenly ordered.

Jason, due to being under hypnosis, nodded as he immediately proceeded to do a double bicep pose. His muscular arms bulged, revealing his masculine dominance.

_Anything for you, master._

“So sexy…” George was stunned, his face full of wonder as he moved back close to Jason “Keep staying like this”. He placed himself in front of one of Jason’s flexed arms and put both his hands on it, trying to squeeze it.

“Wow… your biceps are very hard! And also your arms are like more than the double of mine!” George, all amazed, kept running his hands on Jason’s bicep, testing his hardness that was really impressive “You’re really a monster!”.

Running his hands from the bicep, the hypnotist reached to Jason’s large shoulder. Being his nose close to his armpit, he could smell the stink fulfilling his nostrils, that seemed someway hypnotizing for him and felt forced to nudge his face into Jason’s hairy pit… like it happened with the pecs before. He made a deep sniff, inhaling all the musky scent, and moaned in blissfully as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Moaning and sniffing, he felt also the need to taste it. Then he darted out his tongue, sticking the tip into Jason’s armpit and he started to rub it up and down, feeling the salty taste of the sweat and the hairs tickling his tongue.

Jason made an inaudible giggle under his hockey’s mask, finding it a little ticklish.

After giving some other licks to the armpit, George moved from there to the nearest Jason’s pec, keeping the tongue still sticked on the skins and leaving a trace of saliva. Running down across the hairy skin of the pectoral and moving towards the bottom of it, his tongue finally reached to the pink and erect nipple. With the tongue circling around the sensitive spot for some seconds, flicking sometimes the tip of it on the nipple’s. Soon he then pressed his mouth tight on it and started sucking.

And he was sucking hard, like a baby during breastfeeding.

He wrapped again his arms around his slave, trying to hug the big guy as tightly as he could. While holding him and worshipping his erogenous spot, he moaned blissfully, loving the sensation of their bare skins rubbing together.

Jason silently moaned, still holding his flexed arms on air. He was trembling a bit for pleasure, feeling his sensitive region getting teased by his master as he could sense some electricity running over the nervous system connected to it.

While sucking and licking the nipple, George moved both his hands down from Jason’s back to his ass as he slid them inside his coveralls and underpants. Soon he cupped the hypnotized killer’s defined buttocks, squeezing them.

Jason suddenly gasped as he felt his master’s hands gripping his ass and proceeding to knead it with his fingers in a rough manner. And at the same time he felt his sensitive nipple still inside George’ mouth as the tongue was flicking on the tip.

The hypnotist was fully enjoying the taste of the sweaty nipple inside his mouth as he kept pacing it really slow just to not end the fun so fast. With saliva building in his mouth the suckling soon became noisy, barely covered by moans escaped from Jason's mouth. It was like George want to milk his slave’s pecs.

His hands kept still squeezing Jason’s firmly buttocks for some seconds before slipping them more inside his ass, with the tips of his fingers reaching at the pucker and gently rubbing it.

Living a hot moment, George felt blood rushing inside the circulation at the groins level as his cock kept throbbing under the fabric of his pants. 

After two minutes of nipple-suck, the hypnotist pulled back his lips, leaving a long trail of thick saliva connecting him to the sore nipple before moving to the other and repeating the entire process. In that moment, after circling his fingers on Jason’s butthole for all the nipple-sucking time, he started to dig one finger inside him.

Jason whined in pain, feeling his master’s finger putting more pressure on his anus and starting to enter slowly inside his anus. His hips slightly trembled every time he felt master’s finger curling and spreading, poking at the walls of the insides before getting pulled out. And then the finger immediately got back inside. Then out. Then in. Out. In….

Keeping this process, George could feel that Jason’s hole was really tight. Without stopping with the nipple-sucking process, he kept stretching Jason’s tight anus, sliding his finger in and out.

Once he felt the hole getting stretched more and more, he added a second finger inside Jason, making him whine more both for pain and pleasure. He felt his muscles squeeze down on the intrusion.

“Relax Jason… Relax…” George moved his lips away from the nipple, only to make an order to Jason before returning to do what he was doing “Relax your anus… and hug me”.

The slasher finally lowered down his muscled arms, placing them around his master, involving him into the hug. And as his master had ordered, he relaxed himself and his butthole, allowing the two fingers to slid easily and completely inside him.

“Good boy… You like that, don’t you?” grinned the hypnotist and returned to worship Jason’s nipple while his two fingers were scissoring Jason’s anus, loosening it.

A minute later, Jason suddenly gasped as his body shook for a moment, squeezing his muscles for a moment before relaxing. The two fingers, while exploring his anal cavity, had pushed the sensitive gland, the prostate.

“Touched a sensitive spot, eh?” grinned lustily George, keeping his two fingers putting more pressure at the prostate, making Jason squirm his body and gasp in pleasure “I know you’re liking it”.

They both kept hugging together for another minutes, with the hypnotist still sucking the nipple and stretching Jason’s hole while the giant killer kept moaning and squirming his body as he felt being violated.

George finally found that it was enough, so he moved his lips away from the bottom of Jason’s pec, forming again a string of saliva connecting between the mouth and the sore nipple. At the same time he pulled out his two fingers from Jason’s stretched hole and slid them out from his underpants and coveralls.

George hadn’t still seen, but he could imagine that Jason’s aching anus was now squeezing and pulsating. His shaft kept pulsating inside his pants as he continued thinking about it.

He gave Jason’s pecs the last squeeze before sitting on the couch “Now, kneel in front of me”.

_Yes, master…_

The giant guy bent his legs, knees resting on the floor with his bare feet laying on it, with his soles now visible. His blank eyes behind his mask were addressed to the face of his master.

With both his hands, George cupped Jason’s masked face as, with the thumbs rubbing on his cheeks, he caressed him. With a smile, he looked into his hypnotized slave's dull eyes “Let’s see what you’re hiding behind the mask”. After that, proceeded to unclasp the straps on Jason’s mask and slowly lifted it off of his face, placing it on the coffee table. His face appeared to show, as he had in part imagined, facial deformities, with the crooked teeth, some scars…

His heart was beating fast as he moved his fingers all over Jason, tracing the tips over every facial deformities and confessed “You’re so beautiful…”. Probably, many people would disagree after hearing it if they were there, but for George it didn’t matter. Jason is now his slave and he will always love him.

As he was exploring every spot of Jason’s deformed face, his fingers sweetly traced on his lips… and George smirked, feeling his cock hardening and pumping.

“Now, time to teach you how to use your mouth properly”.


	5. Jason's first blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I had a writer block. But I'm alive.
> 
> That chapter was hard to write because I didn't know how to write certain scenes. But I tried my best.
> 
> This chapter may not be the best I wrote, but I hope you like that.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Now, time to teach you how to use your mouth properly”.

George smiled, looking into Jason’s blank eyes while sweetly running his index and middle finger on his wet lips. His mouth was still drooling saliva, due to being mindless after the hypnotic treatment.

“Tell me, Jason… do you know what is a blowjob?”.

The hypnotized slasher slowly shook his head for a ‘no’ in response.

“Then… I will teach you…” smirked George, keeping his fingers running on Jason’s lips “Listen carefully… blowjob is a practice you should learn if you want to pleasure your master. And since you’re mine from now, I will teach how to make that, so every time I will order you to give me a blowjob, you should be obedient and give me a good one. Understood?”.

Jason slowly nodded.

“Good boy… Then…” grinned George. Looking at Jason’s dull eyes, he gave his lips some last caresses before sliding his two fingers inside his mouth “…suck and lick my fingers… do it for your master. Consider that as a basic training”.

_For my master…_

Jason obeyed at his master’s command, starting to worship his fingers inside his mouth, wrapping them with his tongue.

George could feel his hypnotized slave’s tongue tentatively licking at his flesh.

“Good boy, keep going” the hypnotist was having fun, exploring inside Jason’s mouth with his two fingers, feeling the tongue rubbing them and grinned “Hope my fingers taste good… they were up your ass five minutes before”. He was wondering if Jason could taste himself on George’s fingers or if he wouldn’t feel the sensation because hypnotized.

He grunted out a little when he felt Jason starting to suck hard and then his member was twitching against the fabric of his trousers.

_Must… pleasure… my… master…_

Jason was making great efforts to deeply lick his master's index and middle finger and giving him all the pleasure at a rapid speed just to not disappoint his master. The hypnotist could not resist and slid his two fingers deeper into the slasher's mouth, pressing against his tongue, making him moan. He suffocated slightly and his body stirred when George went deeper, approaching his throat.

George caressed Jason’s cheek, tranquilizing him “Don’t stop. You’re doing good”.

_Master said I’m doing good…_

Hearing George’s words made Jason feel some pride inside him. Then he continued to suck hard the hypnotist, not caring that he will may choke him again sometimes.

Because he want to satisfy his master.

“Ok. Stop, Jason. This is enough”

At the request, the hypnotized guy ceased with what he was doing and the fingers inside his mouth were soon sliding out, making a long string of saliva connecting them.

George smiled, admiring his two fingers all covered with burr "Not bad ... now let's go to the next step". Letting himself rest on the back of the sofa and spreading his arms over it, he waved his right foot in an attempt to slide the slipper down.

After that, he raised his bare foot right in front of Jason’s blank face, wiggling his toes “Hold my foot”.

With both his hands, Jason grabbed hold the right foot of George.

“Now, lick it like you did with my fingers. And take some sniff of it”.

Jason sticked out his tongue and got started right away. With his big tongue, he brushed it up and down on the surface of his master’s foot, starting from the bottom of the heel to the ball of the foot and back down again to repeat the movement.

“Good boy” sighed moaning George, feeling all relaxed that he let himself slightly sliding down of the couch while his slave was taking care of his foot. The toes of his right foot, at the same time, kept curling themselves for a moment before splaying as wide as they could.

He could hear that he wasn’t the only one who was enjoying it. in fact, Jason, despite being hypnotized, was moaning blissfully every time he took a sniff of the foot scent that fulfill his nostrils.

As the time was running out, the hypnotist could feel his sole all coated with saliva and ordered Jason to stop. Then he placed his big toe right on his lips and slid it inside the slasher’s mouth “Now, suck my toes”.

Jason did was he was told to do and started to suck the big toe like a child with the pacifier. The pacing was preferably slow, not wanting to go fast and ruin the show that his master was enjoying as he was stroking his bulge hidden inside the fabric of his pants.

“Good boy…”

_Master said I’m a good boy…_

He kept sucking the big toe, wrapping his tongue around it, sliding also it on the space between it and another toe, brushing away all of the dirt and sweat that were collected. Jason couldn’t help but moaning again, tasting and slurping the wet, slightly salty taste of his master’s foot.

After an entire minute of pacing the big toe, the hypnotized slasher proceeded with the second toe.

Five minutes later, George made Jason stop worshipping his foot, that was now all soaked and glistening with saliva from toes to the bottom of heel “Good job, Jason”. He moved his right foot away from Jason’s mouth, and rested it on Jason’s left shoulder like it was a footrest.

Then he lifted his another bare foot, pressing the sole against Jason’s blank face “Now, the left foot…”

Ten minutes had passed and now both George’s feet were currently resting on Jason’s shoulders, all covered with saliva and now he was waiting for them to dry off.

“Good boy, you have improved so much…” grinned the hypnotist, looking into Jason’s dull and narrowed eyes “I think you’re ready now”.

Jason slowly nodded.

“But first…” George moved his bare feet down on the floor, not caring if they weren’t completely dry, and cupped Jason’s face, moving his face closer to it. Keeping their eyes meet each other’s, George whispered sweetly, rubbing his thumbs on Jason’s lips “…you deserve a little reward”.

And then, their lips pressed together into a kiss.

But for that kiss, George was doing all the work… Jason was staying still, doing nothing and allowing his master to do what he wanted.

It seemed that the master was ‘eating’ Jason’s mouth. He started with a simply kiss, then his tongue pushing passed Jason’s lips, filling his mouth with a thick slab of his tongue and saliva.

Despite being hypnotized, Jason could feel his master breathing and moaning inside his mouth as their tongues mixed together.

The hypnotist was now exploring the inside of killer’s mouth thoroughly as drool dripped down, loving the thick and musky taste of his saliva. Touching everything inside Jason’s mouth with his tongue and kept moaning, his cock became now completely erected as a tent was formed on the fabric of his pajama’s pants.

George decided that it was enough as he moved his lips away from Jason’s, creating a string of saliva connecting them. Looking into his dull and narrowed eyes, he smirked, caressing both his cheeks as he was breathing intensely. He couldn’t wait for the main event.

With one hand, he slid it inside his underpants and fished out proudly his 11 inches of fat and erected cock, hard as iron, all glistened and covered in precum, while with other hand, placed behind Jason’s head, he guided Jason close to his big meat until his face touched it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it” grinning, the hypnotist rubbed his big cock all over Jason’s blank face, leaving smears of pre all over it. Grabbing at the thick base of his big meat in hand, he slapped it against at his face at each side for few times. Liking the sound it made. He was really having fun teasing a big guy, thinking that if he was once a feared and blooding slasher… now he was completely submissive to his master.

“Smell that” ordered George.

Jason did what his master had ordered as he took a deep sniff, feeling the odor of sweats and piss fulfill his nostrils as he slightly coughed.

“Don’t stop. Keep sniffing and start to love it. Let the smell sink into your mind and appreciate that”

The slasher kept sniffing at his master’s crotch, running his nose around the thick meat and burying it under the haired balls as his nostrils kept inspiring all the musky odor, that run through his nose and fulfill his brain.

As long as he kept sniffing, he started now to appreciate it from the moaning that he was emanating.

“Good boy… ” George let Jason still smell the strong scent of his dick and balls for a bit before ordering “Now stick out the tongue and lick it… like you did with my feet. Start from the tip…”.

Jason nodded at his master’s command as he moved his lips right close to the head of George’s meat.

Without hesitation, the hypnotized guy darted out his tongue, tipping it right on the head of his master’s massive cock. Giving the first and short lick, his tongue slowly rubbed against the glans from bottom to the tip, passing over the meatus, the urethral opening from where some precum was still dropping out.

And then, for the first time, Jason was feeling the salty taste of the precum.

He moved down, his tongue scraping across the skins until he felt some pubic hairs tickling it. And then he moved up back to the glans.

The hypnotist sighed and let his eyes dip closed a little more at the pleasant feelings “Good… don’t stop”.

_Master… said.. I… shouldn’t… stop…_

Moving back and forth along George’s massive meat and collecting with his tongue all the precum that was entirely covering it, Jason was doing his best to make his master happy.

And as long he was doing it, he started to appreciate the taste of it, mixed with sweats and urine.

Moans and moans were escaping from George’s mouth. His soles arching and relaxing in pleasure as he was enjoying so much the sensation of having his slave’s tongue running at every spot of his massive dick.

George then ordered his hypnotized slave to stop and then he placed his hand on the back of his head and stared into his blank and half closed eyes “Ok, enough. Stop licking… now time for the best part”.

While saying, he had taken his dick and he was running the head of it on Jason’s lips for some seconds before slowly sliding the tip in “Suck it now”.

_Yes, master…_

Jason slowly moved his head down as he felt inside his mouth getting fulfilled inches by inches of George’s meat. And as his master had ordered, Jason started to slurp and suck.

The hypnotist relaxed on the couch, rolling his eyes up as he was moaning loudly “Yes, good boy… like that. Keep going”.

_Make… master… happy…_

He kept moving his bald head up and down, master’s cock entering and exiting from his mouth as he kept tasting the precum, that kept dripping from it.

He was just able to take a little more than half of the meat in his mouth. He really want to take it all, just to make his master proud of him if he wasn’t too big for him.

But George decided to give Jason a little help. Pulling himself off from the backrest, he moved his hands on the back of Jason’s head, holding it, and looked into his eyes while he had still half of his dick inside his mouth.

“Let me help you” a grin appeared on the hypnotist’s face as he forcibly pushed down his hypnotized slave’s head down as he moved his thighs.

Jason’s blank eyes widened once he felt now the head of his master’s massive dick violently sliding down deep inside his throat… and then out just to be back inside.

“A-Ah… yeah! That f-feels so goodoooooh…” moaned George while throatfucking the slasher, feeling the throat clenching around his cock “…y-your mouth is so good and warm”.

Jason instead had his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned too, adoring the taste of every inch of the meat. He also kept choking every time George’s dick slid inside his throat, but he didn’t mind since it made his master more happy. And it was the only thing that matter for him.

The hypnotist kept fucking the throat, balls slapping against Jason’s chin, while minutes were passing… until he was so close to the climax.

“F-Fuck! S-So close!” he gritted his teeth as he immediately slid out half of his cock, leaving the other half still inside Jason’s mouth, and leaned, belly pressed against the killer’s bald head “I’m coming-AH FUCK”.

At the first moment, his legs stiffened, toes spreading as a loud moan escaped from his mouth, feeling his dick exploding, giving a fast shoot of the first amount of white and thick fluid inside Jason’s mouth.

Then a second.

Third.

“Oh god…” George sighed, pleasured as his legs and toes relaxed while he kept shooting an impressive amount of cum in Jason “Here! Take all of my juice, Jason! And don’t swallow yet”.

The sensation of having master’s dick exploding inside his mouth made Jason roll his eyes to the back of his eyes, feeling his mind blowing.

_Take… master’s juice… not swallow…_

The hypnotized slasher obeyed at his beloved master and tried his best to not miss any drop of the sperm. But it was too much to contain all just inside his mouth and, consequently, some drops run out of his lips, dripping from his chin. Without talking that the power with which George let his cock shoot inside Jason’s hole was excessive, such as some seed came out even from his nostrils.

Jason’s face seemed like a fountain of sperm.

Once he felt his dick becoming flaccid and releasing lesser amount of cum, the hypnotist grabbed his big meat as he started stroking, head still pointed inside Jason’s mouth “Keep the mouth open”. And then he released the last drops of his white juice. Once finished, he let himself fall on the backrest, exhausted… but happy “Woah… that was great!”.

Panting, he admired, with a grin on his face, his handiwork. Jason was still on his knees, blank and dull narrowed eyes, mouth agape as he showed a great content of white cum, with some drops on his nostrils and on his chin. His face was really a mess, but really cute and sexy at the same time. And it made George more excited.

“You look really good with sperm on your face” teased George and ordered “Now, close your mouth and, without swallowing, enjoy the taste of my juice. You should love it”.

Jason, without hesitation, nodded as he locked his lips, using his tongue to feel the taste of the cum.

_Salty… warm… I should… love it… I… love… salty and… warm… master’s juice… I love… it…_

“Tastes good, eh?”.

Jason slowly nodded.

“Good, now swallow it all” ordered George, too excited to watch his slave obeying at him. He watched in admiration his hypnotized salve doing what he was ordered to do as he could notice a knot running down on his neck.

“Open the mouth” the hypnotist smirked graciously once saw that there wasn’t any trace of his seed in Jason’s mouth anymore “Good boy…”.

He lifted his hand on Jason’s cheek, starting to caress him “You’re a good boy…”.

_I’m… a good boy…_

“You’re my good boy…”.

_I’m… his… good boy…_

Jason enjoyed the sweet touch of his master as he closed his eyes and let his head being culled in master’s hand.

“You’re a good boy just for me… you’re my good boy…”.

_I’m… a good boy… just for him… I’m… his good boy…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> In the next chapters I will may add sex and 'weird' stuff. I have still to decide.  
> See you soon, I hope.


End file.
